Acceptance
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: Zoey gets separated from the others and gets wounded by a tank to boot. The only thing that can save her may be the thing that's most likely to kill her. Will she catch up with the others? And if she does, what will they say about her new companion?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of the characters.

* * *

Setbacks

The survivors were used to being on alert and were also used to every kind of infected except a witch, it was nearly impossible to get used to them. They were not, however, used to a safe house door flying through the safe house along with most of the wall and having a Tank storm after it.

Zoey grabbed her pistols and a shotgun and the others all grabbed grenade launchers. They all ran out through the back door and the tank followed. It smashed the door at them and Zoey had to throw herself sideways to avoid it. It smashed into the wall and Zoey started running again. The others had disappeared so she turned down an alleyway and ran faster. The tank smashed after her and she saw a gate blocking her escape. She jumped to the top and swung her legs over, cutting her shin on the top. Then she dropped to the ground and ran again. She turned right and saw the safe house door. She kept running and the gate shot past her and the Tank charged after her.

She approached the door but Louis, Francis, and Bill all ran inside and slammed the door behind them before she could get there. Zoey slammed into the door and screamed for them to open it but before they could, the Tank slammed into the door, sandwiching her in between itself and the metal. The door dented inward and the Tank threw Zoey about a hundred feet where she landed unconscious. She woke up a couple seconds later and the Tank was standing over her with a chunk of concrete.

It lifted it higher to crush her, but a scream tore through the night and a witch appeared out of nowhere and slashed its stomach. It's intestines and blood spilled out and washed over Zoey's torso and legs. The witch picked up and threw the Tank like it was made out of paper. Then it turned to Zoey.

"Please," Zoey said, her voice barely over a hoarse whisper.

The witch knelt and held out its right pointer finger. The claw retracted and the witch began poking at Zoey's ribs. Zoey realized that it was checking for broken ribs and it found three. Miraculously, Zoey had only received relatively minor injuries from being crushed and thrown by the tank. She had a sprained ankle, three broken ribs, and a mild concussion.

Zoey groaned as the witch lifted her and carried her to the safe house. The others had moved on but the front door had been broken to the extent that it easily swung open and the back door had been left open. The witch set Zoey on an empty table then fixed the door by smashing it flat again. She barricaded that one with anything she could then shut and locked the other door.

"Why are you helping me?" Zoey asked.

"You were in danger," the witch said. "I don't like it when boys beat up girls."

"He wasn't a normal guy," Zoey said.

"That just makes it worse," the witch said.

"So, all witches are conscious?" Zoey asked.

"No," the witch said. "Most are the same as any other infected, mindless killers. I'm a killer just like any but I still have my mind, most of the time."

"When do you not?" Zoey asked.

"When I'm mad or scared," the witch said.

"I see," Zoey said.

The witch then handed Zoey a strap of leather that she had torn from the shoulder strap of a gun. Zoey looked questioningly and the witch bit down on one of her claws. Zoey nodded and bit down and the witch slapped Zoey's side. Zoey screamed as her broken ribs rest themselves and the witch then took the strap away and wrapped it around her hand forming an 'X' on the back.

"What's that for?" Zoey asked as the witch lit a match and melted the ends of the leather together.

"Looks," the witch said. "I'm wearing a bra and panties. I'm cold, hungry, and I want to get dressed."

"What do you eat?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know," the witch said. "I have never eaten a human like the other's do but I haven't tried to eat anything else either."

Zoey pointed to a fridge and the witch smiled.

"You need it more," the witch said.

"Not hungry," Zoey said. "You eat it."

The witch smiled and nodded then moved to the fridge and opened it. It was nearly empty but there was enough for both to eat. The witch handed Zoey a granola bar since she wasn't hungry but needed to eat. Then she ate an entire pizza herself. Zoey couldn't imagine how long it had been since she had eaten but it had to have been a while.

"Much better," the witch said.

"How long has it been since you ate?" Zoey asked.

"Um...I lost track after a year," the witch said.

"Oh," Zoey said. "So, what do you plan to do?"

"I don't know," the witch said. "It's been..I don't know, months, maybe, since I was last in control. I don't know who, if anyone, I killed. Any hopes and plans I had died when I lost control."

"Make more," Zoey said. "Come with me. We'll get to the safe zone and they'll have a cure waiting."

"No," the witch said. "I would put anyone there at risk."

"I would keep you under control," Zoey said. "I know that you could do it."

"How?" the witch asked.

"You saved me," Zoey said. "If you could control yourself enough to do that, you can keep in control."

"I don't know," the witch said.

"Come on," Zoey said. "You'd be unbelievably popular. The first witch to ever help survivors. They'd accept you quickly. After they got past the whole, witch thing."

The witch smirked and nodded.

"Okay," the witch said. "I'll do it."

Zoey smiled and tried to sit up.

"No," the witch said. "Rest."

Zoey shook her head and stood. She groaned a little but picked up a shotgun and walked to the door.

"We need to catch the others," Zoey said. "Come on."

She opened the door and she and the witch walked out into the street. The street was crowded with infected of all kind. The infected spread away from the witch so Zoey didn't have to shoot. After about thirty minutes of making slow progress through the gigantic horde, a smoker's tongue suddenly wrapped around Zoey's neck and began squeezing and dragging her toward the smoker.

At the same time, a hunter leapt onto the witch's back and began tearing at her. Zoey struggled to get away but the smoker was strong and struggling simply made Zoey's broken ribs hurt. Within a second, Zoey managed to start thinking again and aimed at the hunter. She fired and blasted the hunter off of the witch. The witch flashed through the infected, shredding them and then tore the smoker into two pieces and tore the tongue off of Zoey.

"Thank you," Zoey said. "You saved me."

"You're welcome," the witch said.

Then the witch passed out from blood loss and fell into Zoey's arms. Zoey picked her up and carried her through the infected, which still parted, and back to the safe house. She closed and locked the door again then laid the witch on the table on her stomach. Zoey searched the safe house and found the last medical kit and cleaned then bandaged the witch's wounds. The witch woke up a short while after Zoey finished and Zoey told her to lay still.

"You were badly wounded," Zoey said. "You have to lay still."

"How long until I can move again?" the witch asked.

"I have no idea," Zoey said. "We usually start moving again after about a day but I don't know how long it'll be before you're healed."

The witch nodded.

"So," Zoey said sitting down. "Do you have a name?"

"Angel," the witch said. "How long ago did the infection begin?"

"About a year," Zoey said. "Give or take."

"I got turned about a week after it began," Angel said. "I was in control at first until the love of my life became afraid of me. They were my first kill and the reason I lost control the first time."

"I'm sorry," Zoey said.

"So am I," Angel said. "I miss her."

"You should rest," Zoey said.

Angel nodded and after a moment, fell asleep. Zoey leaned against the wall and stared at Angel. She was trying to keep a witch from dying. Bill would have a heart attack when he found out.

Zoey sat against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest and drifted off. She slept fine but her dream had her running nonstop so she didn't rest very much at all.

"Zoey," Angel said gently shaking her shoulder. "Zoey, wake up."

Zoey opened her eyes and saw that Angel was about a foot away from her. She initially jumped, understandably, but then she remembered what had happened and looked confused.

"Why are you up?" Zoey asked.

Angel stood and turned around and Zoey saw that she was completely healed.

"Oh my God," Zoey said. "You're healed!"

"Yes," Angel said. "Now we can move on. Perfect timing too. There's another witch in the area."

"Is that bad?" Zoey asked.

"Witches stay a good distance away from each other," Angel said. "If we find another we tend to have huge brawls. There's a lot of collateral damage and the last one I was in made me lose control."

"Okay," Zoey said. "Let's go."

Zoey picked up a shot gun and a pistol. She and Angel opened the door and noted that the infected hoard had moved on. They crept through the empty street as quietly but quickly as they could as Angel kept them as far away from the second witch as she could. After about another fifteen minutes, they reached a road block. There were twenty smashed cars piled up in the street. The safe house was just on the other side.

"Is there a way around?" Zoey asked.

"One," Angel said. "Straight past the witch."

"Perfect," Zoey said. "Can you move the cars?"

"No," Angel said. "I doubt three tanks could clear it in under three days."

"Great," Zoey said. "I guess I know where we're going."

"Yes," Angel said. "We need to be careful."

Zoey nodded and they backtracked to the last alleyway they had passed. They went through it and came out the other side. Angel seemed to get a lot more jumpy and on edge with every step. After about three hours, they were finally within three blocks of the safe house again. A thick fog settled in and Zoey could barely see five feet. Then Angel stopped in her tracks.

"She's here," Angel said pointing straight ahead.

Zoey listened but couldn't hear the crying she had come to associate with witches but assumed they didn't need to cry. The fog thinned a bit and now Zoey could see a silhouette standing in the center of the road about five yards ahead of them. The figure had claws twice as long as Angel's. The figure was otherwise the same as every other witch Zoey had ever seen, at least physically.

"What do we do?" Zoey asked.

"I'll handle her," Angel said.

"Are you sure?" Zoey asked. "I could probably kill her with my shotgun."

"No," Angel said. "I'll do it."

Angel stepped forward and the witch charged. Angel met her charge and slashed the witch's stomach then sidestepped a slash from the witch. The witch spun in a blur of motion and her claws tore through Angel's stomach then the claws on her other hand slashed her right thigh. Angel dropped to the ground and Zoey blasted the witch in the back of the head with her shotgun. The witch's head exploded and the body collapsed.

"Are you okay Angel?" Zoey asked.

Angel looked up at her and trembled slightly.

"Are you still you?" Zoey asked.

Angel stood and limped over to Zoey. Then she threw her arms around her.

"Thank you," Angel said. "You saved me, again."

"You're welcome," Zoey said. "Now, we need to get to the safe house. Not that it's not fun to fight zombies but I've had enough setbacks this week."

"Agreed," Angel said.

Angel leaned on Zoey and she helped Angel to the safe house. Zoey set her on the table then closed, locked, and barricaded the door.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of the characters, except Angel.

* * *

Relationships

Zoey finished the barricade and went to the medicine cabinet. The others had left two medical kits, thankfully. Zoey opened one and cleaned and wrapped Angel's wounds. When she was done, Angel got off the table and moved to sit by the wall.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"I'm fine," Angel said. "I'm still me."

"Good," Zoey said.

Angel leaned her head back and yawned.

"Why am I so tired?" Angel asked.

"Probably because you fought a witch after walking for hours on end," Zoey said. "Adrenaline has that effect anyway."

"True," Angel said smiling. "So, while we've got some time, Tell me about your...boyfriends and or girlfriends. I'm not one to judge."

"Well," Zoey said. "My first boyfriend was when I was thirteen. While dating him, my job consisted of cleaning his room, doing his laundry, and giving him back and foot massages. I broke up with him after about three weeks. I didn't date again for three years until I was in a car accident. My best friend pulled me out of the car about a minute before it exploded and she got hurt. We got put in the same hospital room so we got to have some time to talk. Over the course of the five weeks that we were in the hospital, me and her became closer. The only reason we got kicked out of the hospital was because we shared a bed. She was my first girlfriend, first kiss, and first time all at once. Of course, we stayed together after we left too. In fact, the only reason I wasn't dating her when the infection kicked in was because the day before we graduated high school, she died in a car accident."

"I'm sorry," Angel said.

"After she died," Zoey said. "Dating didn't hold much appeal for me. I eventually started dating a guy from my college class but that relation consisted of him beating me then screwing me. That was about it."

"You haven't had much luck have you?" Angel asked.

"No," Zoey said. "What about you?"

"Well," Angel said. "The first and only guy I liked took me to a bonfire with two of his guy friends. We all had a few drinks and then he and his friends raped me. One per hole. They then decided to leave me next to the fire, nude, impregnated, and barely alive. I would have died if my best friend hadn't found me and gotten me to the hospital. I had an abortion and when I was released, everyone blamed me for being a slut except my friend. After five months of it, my friend was my only friend. One day, we were enjoying my new swimming pool and got into a water fight. When we stopped, it was because the side of the pool had collapsed and we were laying in a huge mud puddle. You couldn't tell that we were white from all the mud. We decided to get cleaned up and used the hose to clean our feet then went inside for warm water. She took the first shower and I stood in the kitchen. Eventually I had to pee so I went to the bathroom and knocked. No one answered so I went in."

"Let me guess," Zoey said. "She was getting out."

Angel grinned and said, "No. She was still washing herself. I complained about her taking too long and she, jokingly, told me that I was welcome to join her. Instead I decided to help her get done and poured a cup of cold water on her from outside. As revenge, she grabbed me. I'm not sure what she originally intended to do but she slipped when she grabbed me and fell, taking me with her. When we landed, we accidentally kissed. We were both embarrassed but at the same time, we both realized that we loved each other. Then one thing led to another. And from there to my first, voluntary, time."

"And she's the one that caused you to first lose control," Zoey said.

"Yes," Angel said.

"I'm sorry," Zoey said.

"Don't be," Angel said. "It's not your fault."

"No," Zoey said. "But I know how bad it hurts."

"Yes," Angel said. "I imagine you would."

They sat in silence for a short while then Zoey moved over and sat next to Angel pulling her into a hug. Angel smiled and hugged her back.

"Think there's any chance I can find some alcohol in that fridge?" Zoey asked looking at it.

"Worth a shot," Angel said. "Pun intended."

Zoey grinned and walked to the fridge and withdrew a bottle of vodka.

"We're in luck," Zoey said. "It's even the good stuff."

Zoey found two glasses in a cabinet on the wall and poured some vodka in each. She handed one to Angel. They toasted their lost loved ones and drank. Zoey had been braced for the effects of a single drink, but she could never prepare for the number of drinks she drained.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of the characters.

Side Effects

"Oh man," Zoey said pouring herself her tenth glass. "This stuff is good."

"No kidding," Angel said finishing her tenth. "But, I think you've had a little too much."

Zoey stared at the glass and then drained it and set it aside. Then she sat down beside Angel.

"You're a lightweight aren't you?" Angel asked.

"Yep," Zoey said.

Angel looked at her and for the first time noticed a blush running over the bridge of her nose. A similar one was on Angel but not quite as dark.

"You're so pretty," Zoey said resting her head on Angel's shoulder. "I'm really glad you're here."

"If not you'd be dead," Angel said. "Twice."

"True," Zoey said. "But still. I like having company. Especially you. You remind me of her a lot."

"Funny," Angel said. "You remind me of _her_ too."

Zoey sat up and smiled at Angel and Angel smiled back. Before either had even realized it had happened, they were kissing. They both stared into each other's eyes in utter shock but even if they had tried to stop, they would have found that their bodies were in control. Both quickly closed their eyes and deepened the kiss, slipping their tongues into each other's mouths. They moaned in pleasure and need and deepened the kiss further, pressing closer to each other. Zoey wrapped her arms around Angel's back and Angel placed one hand on the back of Zoey's head and the other on the small of her back.

As they continued to kiss, Zoey moved over and sat straddling Angel's left leg. She let her hands drift from Angel's back to her sides. Then they moved up to her neck and then back down to her sides. As Zoey began to very slowly move her hands up, Angel got impatient and grabbed Zoey's right hand, moving it to her chest. Zoey smiled into the kiss and began rubbing and squeezing her breast through her bra. After a couple seconds, Zoey broke the kiss just long enough to remove Angel's top as well as her own top and sweatshirt. Then they were kissing again. Zoey massaged Angel's right breast with her left hand but slid her right down to Angel's crotch. It was already so wet that there was a puddle forming. The thin fabric barely absorbed any of her wetness though so it didn't help any.

Angel moaned as Zoey began to rub her pussy through her panties. She instinctively began moving with Zoey's hand. Then she slid her own hand into Zoey's pants and began returning the favor. Zoey moaned and pushed her finger into Angel's entrance taking her panties with it. Angel moaned loudly tilting her head back as her panties got tighter, brushing against her clit. Zoey grinned and bent down to suckle on Angel's right nipple. Angel stopped pleasuring Zoey because she was already reaching her limit. Zoey grinned and moved down to focus completely on Angel's entrance. She slipped another finger in and Angel came.

"How long has it been since you've had sex?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know," Angel panted struggling to regain her breath while pulling her panties out of herself. "Too long."

Zoey pulled Angel's panties off and knelt down, licking and suckling on Angel's clitoris. She slid two fingers into Angel but pulled them out instantly deciding to try something better for both. She moved farther down, pushing her tongue as deep inside of Angel as she could. Angel came again and this time, Zoey caught all of her juices in her mouth. Then she pulled away and smiled. Angel tasted indescribably delicious. Zoey swallowed half of Angel's cum and moved to kiss Angel. Angel kissed her back then her eyes widened as her own juices flooded her mouth. She smiled and kissed Zoey back while enjoying her own taste and swallowing her juices.

When Zoey pulled away, Angel said, "Wow. I taste good. Now it's my turn."

Zoey lay on her back and Angel pulled her pants off. Then Angel grinned and extended her claws. Zoey gulped and Angel used her left hand to pin Zoey's hands above her head then kissed her. With the other hand, she used the claws to carefully cut the straps of Zoey's underwear. Then she retracted the claws on her right hand and began stuffing Zoey's panties as deep inside Zoey as she could. The panties balled up inside Zoey and Angel began rubbing Zoey's clitoris furiously. Zoey's moans quickly began screams and when she came, her panties were pushed out. Angel picked them up and wrung Zoey's juices out of them and into Zoey's mouth. Zoey caught most of it and Angel licked up what she missed. Then Angel kissed her again.

Angel swung around and lined her pussy up with Zoey's. Then they began to trib. They sped up quickly and their moans turned into screams within minutes. After a few more minutes, they both came but continued. After about thirty seconds, they came yet again and this time they collapsed. Angel crawled up and lay beside Zoey.

"I love you," Angel said.

"I love you too," Zoey said.

Zoey kissed her, then both fell asleep in each other's arms.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of the characters.

* * *

Acceptance

Zoey stirred and opened her eyes. She instantly saw that Angel's face was mere inches from her own. She didn't jump or recoil like last time she had woken up in close proximity to Angel. This time, she was preoccupied by the feeling of Angel's nude breasts pressing against her own equally nude ones and Angel's clean-shaven pussy rubbing against her own with the movement of their breathing. Zoey was beyond confused for a moment until her very foggy memories from the night before returned to her. Then she smiled and carefully looked down at Angel's body. She was careful so that she didn't wake Angel up.

She was surprised how little attention she had payed to the details of Angel's body. Angel's skin was pale but somehow seemed slightly closer to normal than usual. Angel had C-cup breasts, was clean-shaven, and had tan nipples and areolas. Zoey herself was also clean-shaven and had breasts only slightly smaller than Angel's. Her own nipples were bright pink and her skin tan.

While asleep, Angel truly did look like an angel to Zoey. Her dirty white hair was fanned out behind her like a set of wings that had somehow gotten attached to her head rather than her back. Her pale skin was perfectly smooth and unbelievably soft, even on her claws. The claws were pointed and were sharp on both the outside and inside but right now were as soft as the rest of Angel's skin. Zoey imagined they hardened when needed. Angel had a perfect shape and Zoey was slightly jealous that she didn't have the same shape.

"You look jealous," Angel said.

Zoey hadn't even realized that she was awake but blushed. She had been staring at Angel's body and Angel had caught her, not that it mattered after the night before.

"I wish I had a figure like yours," Zoey said.

"You do," Angel said. "Two in fact. You have your own body, and my body is all yours too. Hopefully only in private though."

Zoey smiled and kissed Angel. Angel kissed her back then they both cleaned up using some water from the tap. Once they had dried off somewhat, they got dressed and gathered anything they would be taking with them. The day was clear and beautiful and under the sun light, Zoey again had the feeling that Angel looked closer to a human than a which than she normally did but dismissed the idea. They walked through the streets silently listening for anything that meant that an infected was near. Hearing nothing they sped up a bit. To Zoey's utter shock, they didn't meet any infected until they reached the safe house. There, Bill, Francis, and Louis were fighting a hoard completely oblivious to a hunter and a Tank on the roof of the building behind them.

Angel climbed to the roof and killed both the Tank and hunter easily while Zoey fought to the others and helped them finish off the hoard. Angel climbed back down and began walking over when Louis aimed a shot gun at her.

"Don't!" Zoey said running in front of him.

"Come again?" Francis asked. "That's a witch."

"Her name is Angel and she saved my life after you three abandoned me," Zoey said.

"Good for her," Louis said aiming around her. "Now get out of my way while I kill that thing."

"No!" Zoey said stepping in his way again.

"Get out of the way Zoey," Francis said. "All infected need to die."

"You can't just kill her!" Zoey said. "She's still in control of herself! She's still a person!"

"It's a monster!" Louis said. "It kills for fun and will never be anything more than a walking corpse!"

Angel was getting mad and began to tremble. Her claws slowly grew and her eyes turned black with a yellow dot for a pupil.

"SHE'S NOT A MONSTER!" Zoey screamed fighting back tears. "SHE'S SAVED MY LIFE MORE TIMES THAN YOU THREE HAVE PUT TOGETHER!"

"It needs to die," Louis said.

Angel suddenly released a high-pitched scream and charged at Louis but Zoey grabbed her arm.

"Angel!" Zoey said. "Snap out of it!"

Louis aimed at Angel's head but Zoey kicked his leg and his shot missed completely. The sound of the shot sent Angel off the deep end and she shoved Zoey aside then slashed at Louis. He blocked her claws with his arm but lost the use of it until it healed as a result. Then Zoey spun Angel around and, in a desperate attempt to snap her back to herself, wrapped her arms around her and kissed her. Francis, Louis, and Bill all stared in a mixture of disgust and arousal. Angel's eyes turned back to the sky blue irises and white scleroses that she had while in control. Then Angel retracted her claws and began to kiss Zoey back. After another moment, Zoey pulled away and rested her forehead against Angel's.

"You saved me again," Angel said.

"Wow," Bill said at a loss for words.

"I _really_ don't hate that," Francis said.

"Uh huh," Louis said.

"Thank you," Angel said.

"You're welcome," Zoey said.

"I vote we let the witch stay," Francis said adjusting his pants so it was less uncomfortably on his boner.

"I second that," Louis said.

"Ditto," Bill said.

Zoey smiled then looked at them.

"You only want her to stay because you like watching us kiss," Zoey said.

"True," Francis said. "And hopefully more than that eventually."

"Too late," Zoey said.

All three men instantly fainted with enormous smiles on their faces. Angel giggled and she and Zoey dragged them into the safe house then closed and barricaded the door.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of the characters.

* * *

Old Acquaintances

Zoey opened the fridge and pulled out two beers. She tossed one to Angel and then opened her own.

"I suppose one beer won't have the same effect as the other stuff did," Angel said.

"No kidding," Zoey said taking a drink. "Tastes like shit though."

"Agreed," Angel said putting her beer down. "So. What do we have?"

"Ammo," Zoey said. "Guns, medical kits. Everything we'll need."

"Good," Angel said.

Angel picked up an M-16 and aimed at the far wall. Then she set it down and picked up a sniper rifle.

"Much better," Angel said.

"You can shoot?" Zoey asked.

"Of course," Angel said. "I was a sharp shooter before I turned."

"Cool," Zoey said. "Here. In case your gun runs out of ammo or you lose it."

She handed Angel one of her two personal pistols and Angel smiled.

"Where do you propose I stick it?" Angel asked.

Zoey grinned at her choice of wording and Angel rested her face in her hand.

"Where do you propose I carry it when not using it?" Angel asked.

Zoey tossed her a belt with a holster and Angel put it on. The others woke up a few minutes later.

"So, you two are actually together?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Zoey said.

"Damn," Francis said.

"We need to move," Louis said. "Why does she have a gun?"

"She's a sharpshooter," Zoey said.

Louis shrugged and reloaded his guns. The others did the same and then Francis opened the door. They walked out and silently made their way through the underground tunnels beyond it. After a couple more minutes, they came out into a warehouse and they all froze. There were exactly twenty witches, ten tanks, and one hunter standing in the middle of the enormous room.

"Please tell me they're in control of themselves," Louis said.

"Unfortunately yes," Angel said. "We'd be safer if they couldn't think though."

"You know them?" Zoey asked.

"I used to hang out with them," Angel said. "They're...infected mercenaries basically. The hunter rapes every female outside of the group that they meet no matter what they are. The tanks specialize in witch fighting, and the witches are basically just used for intimidation."

"Great," Zoey said aiming at the hunter.

"You," one witch said pointing at a tank. "Get the slut. You kill the other three. And you go say hello."

A tank was supposed to kill Bill, Louis, and Francis, and the hunter was supposed to say hello to Angel.

"Fire," Francis said.

All three men shot grenade launchers and the three grenades obliterated half of the group. While the smoke was still thick, the hunter leaped out and pinned Angel to the ground and four tanks charged at the other four.

"Angel!" Zoey said aiming at the hunter.

"Look out!" Angel said.

Zoey spun around and the barrel of her shotgun went into a tank's mouth just as she pulled the trigger. The tank crashed into another and Bill executed the second with a pistol. The third began to pull a chunk of concrete up but Francis pulled out a katana and beheaded him.

"So much for elite fighters," Bill said.

"The witches are better," Angel said.

"Time for you to die," Zoey said aiming at the hunter again.

Before anyone could react, a witch streaked out of the smoke and smashed all three men against the wall. The hunter leaped from Angel to Zoey and began tearing at her clothing, shredding it. The witch smashed Angel's head off the wall knocking her out then began dragging her away.

"I'm going to enjoy this," the hunter said tearing the last of Zoey's clothes off then grinning and beginning to grind against her.

"Fuck you!" Zoey said pressing the barrel of her shotgun against his chest and blasting him sending him flying.

"Zoey!" Francis said struggling to his feet despite the concussion. "Are you okay?"

"We have to save Angel!" Zoey said jumping up and running after Angel.

Francis and Louis glanced at each other then both ran off after Zoey. Bill, however, had half of a Tank laying on him so he stayed put.

"I'll just, wait here then," Bill called after them.

Zoey chased Angel and the other witch for about an hour before charging into a sewage plant then into the sewer. Louis stopped outside the sewer and refused to continue so Francis ran on alone. After about fifteen minutes of running through the sewer, Francis lost the others and began making his way back. Zoey stayed after the witch no matter what.

"Get back here!" Zoey shouted firing a shot at the witch and removing a few hairs.

She continued to chase the witch and finally came to a room with several tunnels leading out and pouring sewage water into it. The witch had stopped in the center next to one tunnel that dropped out through the floor and out of sight. She was holding Angel over the hole by her wrist and Zoey could see that Angel was unconscious.

"Now," the witch said. "Let's get this over with shall we?"

A witch and seven tanks dropped out of tunnels on the walls and surrounded Zoey.

"I didn't think the grenades killed all of you," Zoey said. "Too bad. It would certainly be easier."

All of the infected except the witch holding Angel charged. Zoey blasted the other witch with her shotgun killing her then blasted two tanks. A third grabbed the shotgun and snapped it then threw the pieces away. Zoey shot two tanks in the face and killed them then the tank that had broken her shotgun threw her across the room. She landed by a piece of her shotgun and a tank charged her. She shot it then ran sideways through the room toward the other piece of her shotgun.

"Kill her!" the witch screamed.

The tanks charged after her and she shot them both in the knees, forcing them to fall. She grabbed the other half of her shotgun and spun around just as one of the tanks stood and charged at her again. She drove half of the gun up through his jaw then sidestepped a charge from the other. As it passed her, she held the other half of her gun out and it impaled itself. The body crashed into the other one and Zoey turned back toward the witch.

"Good muscle is so impossible to match with brains," the witch said. "And after all the trouble I went through to get those guys either infected or to wake up. You wouldn't believe how many abortions I needed."

"Let her go," Zoey said aiming her pistol at the witch.

"Gladly," the witch said letting Angel go.

Zoey instantly leapt into the tunnel after Angel. As she fell, she aimed back up at the witch and pulled the trigger. The bullet tore in through her eye and came out the top of her skull. She screamed in pain and stumbled backward but didn't die.

"You bitch!" the witch screamed. "I'm going to enjoy chewing on your friends' intestines!"

Zoey splashed into sewage water and came up for air instantly. She groaned but went back under and swam down searching blindly for Angel. She knew she couldn't open her eyes but she also knew that she might have to if Angel was much farther down.

Just as she was beginning to lose hope, she hand closed around Angel's arm. She swam back to the surface with Angel and wiped the water and other less desirable substances off of her face then did the same for Angel. She could tell that Angel was breathing but barely. Then she realized that there was a current. She looked around and saw a tunnel behind her that had a very strong current. Zoey groaned and a moment later, she and Angel were shooting along at around twenty miles an hour. Zoey could see that the sewer emptied into a river that was deeper than the tunnel they had just left. Zoey and Angel shot out of the tunnel into the river and Zoey swam them to shore. Then she picked Angel up and headed for the nearest safe house.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Left 4 Dead or any of the characters.

* * *

Reunion

Zoey gently set Angel on the table then closed and barricaded the door. She saw that there was an actual bathroom in this safe house and it had running water. She carried Angel in and set her in the bath tub and began to run warm water. She used a cup to clean the sewage off of Angel then stepped in and cleaned herself. Once she was finished, she removed Angel's clothes so that they could dry and used a towel to dry them both off.

When they were mostly dry, she carried Angel back to the table and set her down gently. She was worried but Angel was breathing almost normally again so she knew she would live. She looked Angel over for injuries and, while she couldn't find any, she did realize that Angel looked almost completely human. Her claws were extended and they were the only thing showing that she wasn't human. Angel's skin was now a pale cream color and her once white and filthy hair was now blonde and her eyes were blue.

Zoey smiled at the thought of Angel turning human. She would be over the moon at not having to worry about losing control. On the downside, she would die a lot easier. Zoey pushed this thought aside and looked around. There was a dresser off to one side but the only thing in it were two pair of shorts that barely reached below Zoey's hips and were skin-tight, and two completely skin-tight, white, _extremely _low-cut Tee-shirts. When she put hers on, she could see her nipples sticking out under the shirt and she had close to a mile of cleavage. If the shirt got wet, she might as well not have it on, but for the moment, it would conceal her. She put the extra set on Angel, with some difficulty then sat down beside her with a shotgun and waited.

She inevitably drifted off and woke up to the sound of a door opening and closing. She looked around and saw that Bill, Francis, and Louis had finally reached the safe house. They stared at her and she waved then looked back at Angel.

"I've had enough of this witch," Francis said drawing a katana. "I'm ending her."

He moved forward but stopped when Zoey put the barrel of her shotgun to his face.

"If you even think about it, I'll kill you where you stand," Zoey said.

"You would kill me for a witch?" Francis asked.

"Yes I would," Zoey said. "She means more to me than any of you."

"Wow," Francis said. "You really have become a cold bitch you know that?"

"Thanks for your opinion," Zoey said. "Now it's time for you to leave."

"The other witch it on her way," Francis said.

"When she gets here, I'll kill her," Zoey said.

Francis glared at her then turned and left through the door they had entered through. Bill followed and Louis hesitated but followed. Zoey lowered her shotgun and looked down at Angel. Her condition hadn't changed much since she had reached the safe house. She was beginning to be afraid that Angel wasn't going to survive.

She got something to eat without really paying attention to what she was eating. As she ate, she stood guard over Angel. After around three days of this, Angel finally stirred and awoke to the smell of cold pizza.

"How long have I been out?" Angel asked.

"A few days," Zoey said. "I was beginning to get worried."

Angel smiled then noticed that her clothes had changed.

"You changed me?" Angel asked.

"Right after I cleaned the sewage off of you," Zoey said.

"Where are your clothes?" Angel asked.

"The hunter removed them," Zoey said. "Just before I killed him."

"How many are left?" Angel asked.

"Just the witch that took you," Zoey said. "Hungry?"

"Starving," Angel said.

Zoey handed her the pizza and Angel ate it quickly. When she was done she saw the bathroom.

"Shower," Angel said smiling.

"And a pile of toothbrushes still in their box," Zoey said. "Whoever was here last left without a lot of their stuff."

"That's an encouraging thought," Angel said. "I'm going to brush my teeth and take a shower.

"That sounds like a good idea," Zoey said following.

They both brushed their teeth with two of the over fifty unused toothbrushes and toothpaste. Once they were done, Angel spent a few minutes marveling at her new look. She hadn't realized just how much she had begun to resemble a human. If she retracted her claws, she couldn't tell that she was an infected.

"Okay," Angel said turning away from the mirror. "I think a bath sounds nice."

"I don't know," Zoey said stepping up behind her and slipping her hand into Angel's crotch, rubbing her through her shorts. "Showers are fun."

Angel moaned then turned around and kissed Zoey. Zoey kissed her back and they quickly removed each other's clothes. Then they broke apart and Angel turned on the water. While they waited for the water to adjust, Zoey left and went to the dresser. There had been one other thing in the dresser. She pulled it out then went back to the bathroom to find Angel already in the water. She stepped in and Angel smiled but didn't turn around.

"I want to clean up first," Angel said.

Zoey carefully set the item from the dresser outside the tub then stepped up behind Angel.

"I can help you with that," Zoey said picking up the bar of soap and spreading some on her hands while gently kissing and suckling on Angel's neck.

Angel moaned in arousal and after a moment, Zoey began to run her hands all over Angel's body. Angel shuddered as Zoey ghosted over her erect nipples then around the rest of her breast. Zoey covered Angel's top half in soap then moved lower. She covered her perfect ass and her pelvis then knelt and covered her legs. Once she was done, she stood and let the water rinse the soap off of her hand then began to run her hands over Angel's body again. This time, her intent was to pleasure. She moved her hands to Angel's breasts and gently squeezed and rubbed them, then gently squeezed her nipples. Angel moaned and Zoey rolled her nipples between her finger. Then she slid her right hand slowly down Angel's stomach to her slit. She began to rub Angel slowly and lightly. Angel moaned and after a moment began moving her hips in time with Zoey's hand. Zoey stopped and turned Angel around then kissed her. Angel kissed her back and guided Zoey's hand back to her slit with her own.

Angel's hand fell away as Zoey began to rub her slit again. Zoey kissed Angel and Angel kissed her back. Their tongues began to struggle for dominance and Zoey's hand began to speed up. Angel began to move her hips against Zoey's hand faster and faster and her moans grew in volume until they were shrill. Zoey could tell she was close so she withdrew her hand and broke their kiss.

"Now you have to get me cleaned up," Zoey said grinning.

Angel glared at her for not letting her finish but smiled and picked up the soap. Zoey turned around so Angel could get her back and Angel did so. After a couple minutes of Angel getting Zoey's least sensitive spots at the same time as grinding against her leg to keep herself close, Angel finally moved to Zoey's breasts. The soap had long since been rinsed off but neither really cared. Angel gave Zoey's breasts the same treatment Zoey had given hers. After a couple of minutes, Zoey moaned a little louder and Angel slid her hand down to Zoey's slit. She ran her fingers up and down through it slowly at first then jumped to moving her hand as fast as she could. As she moved most of her fingers up and down through Zoey's slit, she slid her middle finger inside of Zoey making her moan loudly. She also used her thumb to rub her clit furiously. Zoey moaned even louder and Angel slid two more finger inside of Zoey's entrance. Zoey moaned even louder and pulled her finger back out just long enough to turn around.

Angel slid her fingers back into Zoey again and began moving them fast. Zoey reached down and slid three fingers into Angel and began to match Angel's pace. They kissed and their tongues began wrestling again. Both of them used their free hands to massage each other's breasts and pleasure their nipples. Finally both pulled their fingers out at the same time and lay down. They pressed their crotches together and began to grind as hard and fast as they could. The harder they pressed their clits against each other's the more pleasure they felt. The pleasure almost immediately rose to a level that it felt white-hot. Both knew that they would cum any minute but held out as long as they could and sped up as much as they could. Finally, they both arched their backs and came together.

Angel collapsed panting but Zoey reached out of the tub and her hand came back holding a strap on about a foot long and two inches wide. Angel grinned evilly and reached for it but before her hand was halfway, Zoey was holding the strap on against her slit and was pressing her own against the other side. She began to slide up and down on it and Angel did the same. Zoey held the strap on in place and they both sped up until their slits began to feel white-hot again. Finally, they both screamed and came a second time. Zoey used their juices to lubricate the strap on then put it on herself. She took her place between Angel's legs and Angel thrust herself toward Zoey hard before Zoey had a chance to react.

Angel screamed in pleasure as the fake cock impaled her. Once she had adjusted, Zoey began to pull out then thrust back in. She didn't bother to go easy on Angel. Both of them knew from the look on each other's face that when it was their turn to ride, they wanted it hard and rough. Zoey slammed into Angel as hard and fast as she could and Angel screamed every time. Angel rocked against Zoey to increase her pleasure and after a couple minutes, Zoey's legs began to hurst so she picked Angel up and pinned her to the wall so that her legs wouldn't cramp as badly. Then she continued slamming into her. Angel screamed even louder as she came, and Zoey, in one fluent motion, pulled out of Angel's pussy and slammed the strap on into Angel's ass.

Angel screamed in pain and pleasure. Zoey waited for Angel to adjust then began to thrust into her but easier this time. Angel began rocking her hips after a while and Zoey sped up until both of them were moving as fast as they could. After a few minutes of this, Angel leaned down and kissed Zoey. Zoey kissed her back and pushed three fingers into Angel's pussy. Angel screamed but didn't cum yet. Zoey pushed her other finger into Angel then pushed her entire hand in. She began fisting Angel in rhythm with her thrusts. Finally Angel came hard but Zoey simply sped up. The thrusted into Angel's ass even faster and pistoned her arm in and out of Angel's pussy frantically. Angel came again and again until Zoey finally took mercy on her and withdrew from both of her holes.

Angel panted heavily as Zoey lowered her to her feet. Once she had recovered enough, she took the strap on and put it on then pinned Zoey to the wall. She thrust into Zoey's pussy and moved so fast that she was a blur. Zoey screamed and the feeling of being filled and of being fucked that fast made her cum almost instantly. Angel continued at that speed and Everything began to blur for Zoey. Suddenly she realized that Angel had switched to her ass. Zoey kissed Angel and Angel drover her fist into Zoey's pussy and began moving it as hard and fast as she could. Zoey resisted but after about five minutes she came again. Angel pulled out of Zoey's ass and thrust back into her pussy and began moving just as hard and fast as before. She stopped all together when Zoey was about to cum and waited for her to calm down slightly. Then she moved agonizingly slowly. Zoey tried to move but Angel pinned her. Angel was moving just fast enough to keep Zoey on the edge but not fast enough to make her cum.

"Please," Zoey said trying desperately to move.

"Please what?" Angel asked.

"Please make me cum," Zoey said.

Angel smiled then sped back up again. Zoey screamed and came and Angel continued until Zoey had cum three more times. Then she lowered Zoey to her feet and removed the strap on. She set it on the side of the tub then reached for the water but Zoey stopped her by pinned her to the wall and kissing her. After a moment, Zoey lay on her back and Angel lay on top of her in a 69 position. They both began to eat each other out and after about fifteen minutes they both came for the last time. They savored each other's taste before swallowing each other's juices then Angel spun around and lay on top of Zoey, kissing her. Just as they were about to get up and clean themselves off, they realized that there was a pair of all white eyes staring at them from the shadows.

"W-who's there," Zoey called out, still panting from her numerous orgasms.

"Isn't this a happy reunion," the same witch that had taken Angel said stepping out of the shadows. "I get to enjoy the show and still kill both of you. Happy days are here again."

"You!" Angel said standing then staggering into the wall.

Both her and Zoey were exhausted and wouldn't last half a second in a fight with a witch that was perfectly well rested. The witch stepped forward and Zoey leapt at her. She managed to drive two fingers into the wound where the witch's eye had once been before the witch smashed her sideways. Zoey landed beside her pistol and grinned. The witch advanced on Angel and Angel backed up against the wall then held her hand up and tried to extend her claws but something was wrong, her claws weren't responding.

"Aw," The witch said mockingly. "How sweet. It seems her love for you has actually turned you human again. How touching. It almost brings a tear to my eye."

"Then I _almost_ feel bad for this," Zoey said putting her pistol to the witch's head.

Then she pulled the trigger and splattered the witch's brains all over the wall. The witch's collapsed and Zoey emptied the rest of her pistol's magazine into her body for good measure. Then she threw the gun away and turned to Angel. Angel looked both happy, shocked, and dumbfounded all at the same time.

"You're human now?" Zoey asked.

"I...guess so," Angel said staring at her hands.

Then she smiled and Zoey threw her arms around her and kissed her. Zoey really didn't care if she was human or a witch. All she knew was that she loved Angel and no matter what, that would never change.

After another shower, and another twenty orgasms each, they both dried each other off, taking the chance to make each other cum again, then got dressed. Once they were dressed, they both got as many guns and as much ammo as they could carry and stocked up on food and water as well. Then, they left for the sanctuary that they prayed would actually be safe.

THE END


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Acceptance or any of the characters.

* * *

Sanctuary

Zoey leaned against the wall of an alley to rest while Angel leaned into her resting her head against her neck. They had been forced to fight three hordes in quick succession and Angel had nearly been killed. Zoey had managed to save her, though.

"I miss the infected avoiding me when I was still a witch," Angel said.

"So do I," Zoey said.

"How am I human anyway?" Angel asked. "What's the cure?"

"I honestly don't know," Zoey said. "The other witch said that me being in love with you did it so I'm not going to argue. I'll take Love conquers all any day of the year when it means something good happens."

Angel smiled and nodded. Then they continued moving. They could see the lights of the Sanctuary about three miles ahead but had a long way to go to get there. They silently crept through the streets and alley ways killing any infected they found. After about fifteen minutes they heard sobbing and froze. there was a witch kneeling in the alley ahead of them. Zoey silently crept forward and pulled the pin on a grenade then set it beside the witch and quickly backed around the corner to stand beside Angel. The grenade went off and the witch's head flew past. they continued and made it about halfway when they met up with the guys.

"Hey you two," Francis said. "How's life?"

"Great," Angel said. "I'm human again."

"How?" Francis asked.

"Don't know," Angel said. "Not complaining."

"I am," Bill said. "That means they aren't going to leave us alone."

He pointed and they saw a horde comprised mainly of smokers, hunters, and regular infected charging toward them.

"Hunters and boomers first!" Zoey said.

They all began shooting and each time a boomer went off, the infected tore whatever his bile hit apart. After about five minutes, they were all out of ammo for their normal guns so they pulled out their pistols as infected surrounded them. They all began shooting and dropping infected but the infected surged toward them instantly. Bill was the first to go down. An infected got shot and fell into his legs tripping him then he was swarmed. Louis cleared the zombies off of him then put a bullet in Bill's head when Bill started to sit up despite not having a neck left. Then a Smoker caught Louis around the neck and began to drag him away. Francis forced his way through the infected to help but accidentally ran into a boomer which went off covering both Francis and Louis in bile. While the infected focused on them, Angel dragged a sobbing and struggling Zoey away from them and down an alleyway. Once they were a good distance away, Angel pulled Zoey into a hug and sank to the floor. Zoey sobbed into her shoulder for at least fifteen minutes before she could continue toward the Sanctuary.

They ran as fast as they could this time and within fifteen minutes, they were outside the front gate.

"Let us in!" Zoey shouted.

"Names and status!" someone behind the gate shouted back.

"Zoey and Angel," Zoey said. "Both uninfected humans."

"Horde!" the person shouted and the gate opened as armed military soldiers ran out.

They began blasting infected with high powered assault rifles and two soldiers took Angel and Zoey inside. They were led to a building in the center of the compound where a general sat relaxed.

"Hello girls," the General said. "Welcome to Sanctuary. Here, we are safe. Our soldiers protect us and in exchange, they get their pick of our women."

"Goodbye," Zoey said as she and Angel turned and left Sanctuary. "So much for being safe. I think I prefer being on the move anyway."

"I agree," Angel said. "Besides, there's another Sanctuary about three hundred miles east of here. Maybe that one will be better."

Zoey smiled. She didn't really mind the thought of just surviving from one safe house to the next as long as Angel was with her. She also didn't mind finding a Sanctuary that was actually safety. Maybe the next Sanctuary they tried would be perfect, maybe it wouldn't. The only thing she knew was that she and Angel were never going to let each other go.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
